Orange Is The New Black Red and Healy
by Dynamoheart
Summary: "Life is better black and white...and Red" Red/Healy. Red/Nicky
1. Chapter 1

I'm only on season 3 episode 9 so bare with me.

First two chapters are character introductions and the third is the start of the story! Also this is the first time I have written anything OITNB related so please let me know how I'm getting on! Xx

His life had always been so black and white. Plain, simple, reliable...and ever so risk free. Wake up at six, at work for seven, first session at eight. Work stopped at five and by six he was sat on the sofa with a ready meal.

Ok...so maybe counsellor Sam Healy wasn't exactly where he had planned to be at the age of 55 and his health certainly wasn't benefiting from his daily routine; but life was good, simple and ever so hurt free since his ungrateful rent a bride of a wife moved out.

Black and white

It's about 20 years now since they first met, but only now was his relationship with Galina Reznikov fading into something less professional.

The vibrant red head slowly swirled her way into his personal life, turning his black and white reality into a crimson red.


	2. Chapter 2

Married at 19, a baby boy at 20, imprisoned by 32. It's easy to say Galina Rednakof's life hadn't exactly gone as she had planned it; and now at the age of 52 life had again surprised her, taking a u-turn landing her at the door of Counsellor Sam Healy.

She was 29 and a mother of 3 when she joined the mafia. Keen to prove that she could do more than make tea; Galina quickly raked in thousands of dollars, watching the glint of jealousy grow in her husbands eyes.

She was smart, but not smart enough.

It took 3 years for the law to finally catch up with her and now she was in this god forsaken place, slapped with a 25 year sentence which ensured that not only would she not see her children grow up, but her grandchildren too.

The number 57 circled her head for days after the trial, the prime of her life snatched away just to prove a point. And her children...her poor children. Red cursed herself.

She dyed her hair red, cut it short and darkened her subtle make up. She couldn't continue her life on the outside so she made one for herself on the inside and now, 20 years later, she was settled. Life was far from good but she had been at Litchfield 20 years and would survive 5 more.

The divorce papers were freshly sighed. Dmitri was soft, lumpy and always lying behind her back. She needed a husband, not a pillow.

Life is better black and white...and red.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see what I can do"

"And you think that's good enough?" The Russian spat

"No but it's the best I can do" Sam Healy removed his glasses, sighing as he caught sight of a mountain of paperwork "money doesn't grow on trees"

"No but round here it seems to disappear quicker than trees in the Amazon" the red head scanned Healy from top to bottom waiting for some sort of reaction. He knew what was going on in the place. Nonexistent buildings, ridiculous budget cuts that seemed to only increase the amount the prison was spending and refurbishments that never occurred. Something was going on and it sure as hell wasn't legal.

A few seconds of silence passed.

Healy slowly leant over the desk, his face edging closer to Red's.

"What are you suggesting inmate?"

Red narrowed her eyes. It was a love hate relationship, though less of the love and more of an understanding.

The door slammed, shaking the few frames that hung on the surrounding walls.

It was Boo.

Red all but rolled her eyes, that insufferable idiot couldn't even eavesdrop quietly.

She left, biting her tongue to stop the long string of Russian swear words spilling out.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She should be spending her days with her boys looking forward to retirement, not arguing with her counsellor about a dodgy kitchen fridge which, as it turns out, is probably older than half the inmates using it.

"Red"

She paused, walking again when he caught up with her. He grabbed her shoulders, bringing her to a stop then turning her around to face him. Her eyes immediately darted to his hands , he removed them instantly muttering an apology followed by a nervous smile.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" the Russian scanned Healy. He was looking suspicious, shifty.

"I'm guessing you haven't visited the kitchen yet"

Red narrowed her eyes "it's 6am"

One of Healy's grins and she was gone. He was up to something.

Red stopped, bumping into a crowd as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

A fridge. She had a new fridge.

The kitchen staff crowded round as if it was some sort of metallic alien that had just crashed onto the kitchen floor.

A few seconds passed before anyone noticed the ring leader had arrived. A few short barks and they were back to work, leaving Red to inspect the new appliance.

There had to be a catch, there always was.

Healy suppressed a smile when he noticed her leant against the door frame. She crossed her arms, a small smirk apparent on her pale face.

She had found her little gift then. It had been hard enough to get, but anything for her I suppose.

"Red" he slid his glasses off.

She stepped in, closing the door before walking towards the small wooden desk.

"What's the catch?"

Healy's eyes widened, as if he'd suddenly been slapped across the face.

"Catch?" He questioned. Why was she always so sharp and straight to the point? "why does there have to be a catch?"

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine or so to speak" she waved her hands in the air, her slick accent taking over as she sat down on the chair facing him.

Healy frowned at the saying.

"It's an unspoken rule" she narrowed her eyes "I've been here twenty years. I created most of them. So I will repeat..." She spoke slowly, putting emphasis on each word as it left her red lips "...whats the catch?"

"Mmm" Healy brought his hands together, lying back in his chair as if considering it.

Red on the other hand pulled back; sliding her hands off his desk, suddenly pulling away from one of her close up face to face arguments which were used to intimidate, as if deciding it was unnecessary.

"A new fridge" Red pondered "she cut showers to 30 seconds so she doesn't have to address the drainage problems and you honestly expect me to believe she gave me a new fridge out of the kindness of her heart?" The Russian let a sarcastic chuckle escape from her painted lips "I wasn't born yesterday Healy"

Healy stood, looking up he soon realised Red was standing before him. Even with a bad back she could move swiftly...like a red fox.

Silence overcame them. Healy opened his mouth to speak just as Red turned to leave the room.

"Mrs Figueroa was very interested in hearing about your budgetary concerns" Healy fell back into his office chair.

Red stood with her back to him, her hand on the door handle. Her head moved round slightly upon hearing his words.

"She hopes that by replacing old appliances in the kitchen you are reassured that the prison budget is..."

"Appliance(s)? She bought a fridge." Red interrupted his blabbering, her head turning so that her eyes could meet his "what does she want us to do? Bow down to her? Make her a crown for doing her job?" The Russian mocked, waving her hands in the air.

"Red" Healy's eyes latched onto hers "you get a new fridge, I get to end 3 years of listening to you complain about it and she gets to show the inmates that she's actually doing something to improve life"

The room was silent as red opened the door, failing to suppress her grin and light chuckles. "Improve life" she repeated, giggling like a school girl as she continued down the corridor.

He had to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who's up to s4ep10 now;)

All Russian is from google translate (Soz we can't all be as bilingual as Red;) so correct me if I'm wrong...

"Дерьмо" Red cursed, biting down on her middle finger.

Blunt knives was the most recent topic of what was quickly becoming Red's weekly moan to Healy.

He had a little crush on her. She knew it so why not indulge in it?

New pots and pans filled the cupboards. Gosh even the toilet slop coffee had been upgraded and Red would bet her whole corn crop that it wasn't that brunette binbo getting things done around her kitchen . The only thing she seemed to do within the prison walls was Caputo.

Red gritted her teeth as the pain shot up her arm. The knifes remained about the only problem in Red's kitchen that hadn't been addressed and after trying to chop a carrot with what felt like a blunt pencil, Red decided to tackle the problem herself.

Red being the appropriate word as blood began to fill the thin cracks in the chopping board.

It appeared she had done too good of a job.

"Shhh" Red's eyes flickered open upon hearing a familiar voice.

Healy

It was after hours, what other time would she be allowed to cook with ingredients from her garden?

She bit her lip as she watched him wrap the white bandage around her finger, not daring react to the pain. She wouldn't let herself.

She couldn't even remember him washing the wound, yet he seemed to be deep in concentration as he bandaged her up.

"I saw the blood on the counter" he finally spoke "you near gave me a heart attack" he smirked, turning his attention back to the medical box which had appeared beside him. "This will do for now but make sure you go straight to medical in the morning, that cut is pretty deep" he glanced up again, catching her firry blue eyes "I'll even get someone to cover for you in the morning. No excuses" he warned.

He knew what she was like, always the workaholic when it came to the kitchen.

"Your shift ended 30 minutes ago" she broke their eye contact, trying to disguise the awkward feeling in the air.

"I though I would personally inform you that a delivery of new kitchen crockery would be arriving tomorrow evening...but" he once again glanced down at her bandaged finger "...if that's the damage you can cause with a blunt knife, maybe you should be getting Norma to hide the sharp ones"

Red chuckled, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to hide her grin.

Her eyes latched with his again.

"I would ask how but I'm finally getting everything my kitchens needed for years, I'm smart enough not to ask questions"

"..and I think our Mutual friend Mrs Figueroa would appreciate it too" Sam added, quickly bringing an end to the conversation topic.

Knowledge really is power.

Red immediately pushed all thoughts of Figueroa and Capodo to the back of her head; she would save that piece of information for a rainy day, or perhaps for when her cookers on its last legs.

She realised he was staring again.

He had stopped. Why had he stopped? Did he actually care? Impossible.

Red returned the stare. It was supposed to be intimidating but...she couldn't do it.

What was wrong with her? She mentally hit herself.

It was more than just a crush. She could see it in his eyes and was equally terrified of it.

"I shouldn't be keeping you" she stood, glancing into the darkness expecting to find prying eyes.

Privately in Litchfield was rarer than furlough.

"I want to be here" he didn't even blink, his eyes still caught in hers.

She saw the truth in his eyes. Her poker face slowly started to fail her.

"You should have just walked on"

"You were hurt"

"...And yet any other guard would have left, laughed at the old Russian lady." Red moved her hands in the air. Healy lay back in his chair. "Besides my family, everyone else in here seeks to hurt me...physically or even emotionally..."

"Yet I don't"

"Yet you don't" she repeated in almost a whisper, placing her hands on her hips even glancing back to the door as if pondering with the three words.

"Why?" She coughed to disguise the crackling in her shaking voice.

"Because I care"

That much was obvious.

Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She pinched herself, blaming the excitement for the upcoming home cooked meal with her family as a cause of her rising blood pressure.

But she knew it was him.

Red cursed herself for even letting the thought of using this 'thing' she had with Healy to her advantage. She may be in prison but she hadn't lost all of her self respect...all sanity.

At first she'd guessed it was a common childish crush, lust. How wrong she had been. Then it dawned on her. Maybe he hadn't felt a thing, maybe it was her holding the torch all these days, months...years.

She had to know.

"It's your job to care Sam. You can care for many things..." Red turned her head, gently moving her arms in the air as she let her Russian accent take over "a pet, friends, fa..."

"But not like I care for you"

Red's head shot around, her blue eyes burning into his.

What had he just said?

A few seconds past when Healy finally spoke.

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechl..."

Her mouth hit his, immediately silencing him.

It was electric.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally finished season 4! Now I don't know what to do with my life...

Has anyone seen OITNB version of "stop don't talk to me" ? It's fab, you should def go and watch;)

***language warning near the end***

"Ma" Nicky wondered through her mothers kitchen.

It was after hours, but there was only one place the red head would be.

"Ma" she repeated when no answer came.

She wondered further into the darkness of the prison kitchen. A stash of heroine had been found down in electric.

She knew it who it belonged to. She didn't trust herself. She was scared.

Red was the only person she trusted, on the inside and the outside; and that's why she was here, in the kitchen, after lights out.

"Ma" Nicky called out for the third time.

She watched as the red haired Russian quickly exited her small office, closing the door tightly.

"Nicky" Red's face suddenly lit up.

"I need to talk to you" she smiled.

The Russian narrowed her eyes. It was a sad smile.

"Tell me" she urged. Russians don't dabble.

Nicky nervously glanced behind.

Everyone knows the walls have ears at Litchfield.

"Nicky" Red took a few quick steps forward, covering the girls hands with her own.

"It's..." She stuttered.

"...something you would prefer to discuss in private?" Red raised an eyebrow. She could read the girls mind. "Greenhouse, tomorrow before breakfast?" She softy pet her on the shoulder.

"Thanks ma" the girls arms flung around her shoulders.

"Now get to bed" the Russian ordered with a small smirk "last thing I need is for you to be getting into trouble"

Red watched as Nicky crept out of the room. Piscatella was around, getting caught wasn't an option.

Red's head shot round once the faint footsteps disappeared. She pulled the zip up on her prison jacket, dabbing her lips with her finger to make sure her signature red lipstick hadn't totally disappeared.

Her eyes fell to the floor as her smile began to build. Red's body turned slightly, her right hand still resting on her prison hoodie zip.

"You can come out now"

It was only a whisper but loud enough for Healy to hear, even in his old age.

Red heard her office door click open, choosing that exact time to turn fully around to face the guard.

"That girl loves you, ya know"

Red's eyes fell to the ground once more, only this time she took a few strides forward, stopping when her face was a few centimetres from his.

"And I love her"

"Your the reason she's clean, Red"

"She's the reason she's clean" the Russians eyes edged up to meet his "I simply gave her a nudge in the right direction"

"Vomiting, irritability, insomnia and i bet you were there for all of it" Healy's eyes burned into hers.

"I've been here 20 years, I had no choice but to be here for all of it"

"But you could have just ignored it...her"

"and what sort of person would that make me?" Red raised an eyebrow.

Healy closed the gap, slowly kissing her. Savouring every moment.

"Sam" his name sounded Devine as it rolled off her tongue.

She raised her hand as soon as she broke their kiss. Stopping anything happening before it had even started.

"Please Galina" he almost begged.

She turned to her side so she could make a quick escape, raising her fingers to her mouth as if almost considering letting this continue.

"It's after lights out" she explained.

He sighed. She wasn't a free woman, he had to accept that.

Red slowly walked to the door, leaving Healy standing by her office.

"Galina"

She turned as she reached the door

"I'm working tomorrow" he smirked "9 to 5"

"Got it" the Russian whispered in her thick accent, throwing the guard a wink.

Healy chuckled as he watched her continue down the small corridor.

"Fridge, bottom drawer, left hand side"

Sam's head shot up just in time to see her smirk as she turned the corner.

He rushed over the fridge, immediately pulling out the bottom drawer.

Lemon drizzle cake.

But how?

Sam chuckled to himself before taking a bite.

It was delicious.

Only Galina Rednakof could make something so delicious out of basic prison ingredients.

Red tapped her painted finger nails off the black plant pot.

It was 6:30. 30 minutes before the family was supposed to meet for breakfast.

She was in the greenhouse waiting for Nicky. Something was up, she called it her Russian 6th sense.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the blond haired beauty.

"Nicky" she smiled.

Nicky stood at the door, already planning her escape route.

Red opened her arms, slowly closing them again when she noticed the girls nerves.

"Your the only one I can trust"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Your not gonna like this ma" Nicky continued.

"Try me" the thick Russian accent rolled off her tongue.

Nicky turned the lock on the door before taking a few steps closer to red.

"I found drugs" she confessed "heroine"

Red's heart broke in two.

"Don't worry" Nicky jumped foward "I haven't touched it"

Red stare cut into her.

"Promise" she held both her hands up "I came straight to you. I swear"

Red's stare deepened. A few seconds passed as Red considered what Nicky was saying.

"Where?" she raised an eyebrow as if already making up of list of who and what she needed to get rid of the shit.

"Electrical" Nicky sighed.

"Fucking Luschek"

Nicky nodded.

"More bent than a fucking roundabout" she spat in disgust.

Nicky couldn't disagree. Red didn't know half the story.

"I'll sort this" Red paced the greenhouse, raising her hands to express her distain for a certain guard.

"Thanks ma" Nicky's eyes flickered close. She sighed, feeling as if a weight had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders.

A few seconds passed.

"Come here my girl" the Russian opened her arms "дочь"

"Optimistically hopeful?" The blonde haired girl hummed in her ear.

"No" Red tighten her grip on her daughter "proud"

Can anyone recommend any good Red/Healy or even just Red stories? Please comment below as I'm really struggling to find some X


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, some of you did mention that it's a nightmare trying to find Red/Healy stories. I agree.

There's a lot of Red/Healy fanfics I have found which are finished. ( you can find these by going into the OITNB section of the fanfiction website then narrowing the search to the characters Red and Healy.)

There are also a lot of good Red/Healy stories which are still being updated so I've decided to create a small list below...(if u know of a story which hasn't been included in this list please comment below:))

1) anything for you

2) the other side of the bars

3) dust to dust

4) crossfire

Except those 4 I am not really aware of anymore current Red/Healy stories but there are two other stories that I feel I need to mention. One of these is spock by Johanna-002 , this is a Red/Nicky story and although I am not really a Red/Nicky fanfic sorta gal I absolutely loved this story! So I would encourage u all to have a read...the best thing being is that it is a story which is still being updated regularly;)

The second story I would recommend I don't actually know the name of ( I will try and find the name out for you all ) but it was one of the first OITNB stories I read and it was about Red having a baby in prison? Maybe one of you have also read it and could let me know the name of it? As it is truly fantastic and I would definitely love to give it another read!

Thank you all for the reviews on my last chapter! And I thought that I would also mention that I write on wattpad aswell, my name on there is dynamoheart X

****language warning throughout****

I apologise in advance for any mistakes:)

"I love you Galina"

Red's head shot up, slamming against the metal bars belonging to the bunk above.

"Fuck" she cursed.

She took a few seconds to study her surroundings.

She's in prison, she was dreaming.

Red slowly raised her hand to her clammy forehead, closing her eyes to try and reach last nights thoughts.

She was dreaming about him.

"Fuck" she cursed aloud a second time.

"Red" her head shot to the side upon hearing Pipers whisper "it's 4am"

"Sorry, next time I'll try to crush my skull more quietly" her hand ran through her red locks, even at 4am her slick Russian accent dripped of sarcasm "Ради ебут"

Pipers head fell back against the pillow. She was too tired to argue, not that she would've anyway.

Red shuffled to the bathroom, trying to avoid the walls as she walked. Her vision was blurry but the absence of Piscatella was certainly doing wonders for her hearing.

Finally, 15 minutes later, Red headed towards the kitchen.

Thoughts of a certain Mr Healy flowed freely through her mind as she wondered through the empty corridors of Litchfield.

"Shit" her eyes slowly closed once she realised the direction in which her thoughts were going.

"Fuck" her head slammed against the kitchen door.

Red's hand immediately darted up to her head. What was wrong with her?

She could blame her age, but she knew better.

Her skull wouldn't survive anymore of these fucked up daydreams.

Red's hand reached for the handle. It was locked, today really wasn't her day.

She wasted no time in heading back to the bathroom to do her make up. It's amazing how much better a mood a little bit of mascara and eyeliner could put her in, and silent free time at Litchfield seemed to be a once in twenty year occurrence.

Red slowly painted her lips, bringing them together to spread her iconic red lipstick. It was edging closer to 5am and she still hadn't received her wake up call.

Maybe prisoners should all get attached to an officer. The dreams or in Red's case, boarder line nightmares, would surely make sure they had an early morning start, saving the prison money on hiring abusive, large and overly irritating prison guards; and who knows? Maybe there would be less violence and inmates purposely overdosing if they knew that they weren't waking up to be abused by a group of groping perverts with large hands on a daily basis.

Red strolled down the vacant corridors fighting the urge to sleep. Without her morning coffee she was dead to the world.

A lamp flickered in Healy's office. It was barley noticeable but she saw it and before she knew it she was at his door, edging it open to see if there was any sign of life inside.

"Galina" his head shot up.

She stepped in and closed the door, taking a few steps towards his desk.

"Your in early"

"Couldn't sleep"

"I know what you mean" she smirked, taking a seat "if I were you I'd be as far away from this shit hole as humanly possible"

"Mmm" he smiled.

"I've heard Ireland is nice this time of year"

"Yet here is the only place with a Galina Rednikof"

Her eyes burnt into his. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips before falling back against the chair.

"Please tell me you have a secret stash of coffee around here somewhere" she sighed.

Her smile widened when he produced a flask, she was quick to snatch it off him and walk to the sofa where she sat down and signalled for him to join her.

Red took a large gulp of coffee, humming in joy as the delicious drink ran down the back of her throat.

"I don't want to get you in trouble"

"Piscatellas pissed off somewhere" she informed him with a small smirk "tell me...what's wrong? Why are you not sleeping?"

"by the looks of it your not sleeping either"

"I know" she all but rolled her eyes "but I have an excuse in the form of an overly large ex army guard with an overgrown beard"

"True"

She never failed to make him smile.

Her eyes glanced down. Her hands were now in his, his fingers slowly playing with hers.

"Tell me"

"There's nothing to tell"

"Sam" she sighed, a comforting smirk appearing on her face "it's 5am and your in a prison holding onto an old and rather tired prisoners hands for dear life. I don't pretend to be an expert, but life has taught me that this is many things and normal isn't one of them"

"I don't see us as prisoner and guard"

"Nor do I" Red glanced towards the door "but that doesn't disguise the fact...it merely buries it until someone happens to come across it and expose...this" her painted fingers ran through her hair.

"Whats life without risk?" his eyes locked with hers.

"A hell of a lot safer"

"Galina, this time last week I wasn't even sure if I'd be here..."

" but you are" she interrupted him.

Her suspicions had just been confirmed. That breakdown in the showers was about Healy just as much as Nicky. She knew it. Red had failed both of them and she still didn't have a clue what to do about it.

"I'm sorry" his hand brought her head round to face him.

"I'm the one who should be sorry"

"I didn't tell you...I didn't tell anyone. I didn't know how"

"I'm here" she reassured him "always. It's not as if I'm going anywhere. You can talk to me, day or night. God knows...I'm awake 24/7" she muttered "just...tell me what to do Sam"

"Sleep" he whispered "I can't have u collapsing on me" he smirked "you'll have the whole office to yourself..."

"Stay" she urged him, her head already resting against his shoulder.

"stay with me Sam"

Sorry! It seems like ages since I've updated but I'm just back from holidays and it's my sweet 16th on Friday and I'm trying to organise everything for that so I thought I'd sneak in a cheeky lil update before things really get hectic ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought I could get rid of it...or at least ignore it , you know"

Red's eyes were closed shut, her head lying on his lap.

"And I thought you were sleeping" he smirked.

"With you staring at me like a love struck teenager? Never"

"Love struck" Sam repeated.

"You know what I mean Sam" Red slowly lifted her head from his lap, letting out a small yawn as she ran her hand through her red locks "your thinking"

"Mmmm" Sam muttered

"you think this can be a consentual relationship"

"Well it is to us, isn't that all that matters?"

Red sat up straight, breaking their eye contact. "No. Not when your a prison guard and I'm a ...a prisoner. You could lose your job."

"A job which has only ever took from me...a job which I manage to hate even more as my shift goes on" Sam turned her head to the side so he could have another look into those blue eyes.

"Then quit" she smiled "free yourself. Go traveling, do whatever you want"

"I've been at Litchfield for over 20 years Galina, haven't you ever wondered why I've stayed?" He sighed.

"Because all you have ever wanted to do is help people"

"Because of you. Because no matter how bad things got at home I was always able to visit the other side of the bars and see you, laugh at everything you do round here, everything you get away with and because I could help you, find a way to make life easier because...because god damn it. I just want to see you smile" a sigh left his lips as his speech came to an end, his eyes burning into the wall. He couldn't even look at her.

Red was speechless. Twice in one week, this is impressive.

"Sam ...I"

"It's pathetic, I know"

"Borderline creepy. Yes, but pathetic? No." She smirked.

A small smile graced his lips. He sighed, looking down at their hands entwined.

"Sam I kissed you the other night because" Red took a slow deep breath "because this place is in shits, you know it and I know it. Sooner or later someone is going to snap and right now I don't know how bad it's going to be when they do. You get a shot for sneezing round here so I thought that I might as well get sent to the shu over something that makes me...happy"

"But..."

"But this is how you make a living. This is your freedom" Red stood, slowly pacing the room in front of him "I could never mess with that"

"Your the only reason I'm here"

She stopped.

"You don't mean that"

"You know I do"

She took a seat, joining him in staring at the blank wall.

"This is crazy" Red spoke in barely a whisper.

"You only live once"

"This isn't the time for clichés Sam" she smirked.

"I know" his gaze finally met hers "it's just...I've been thinking about this moment for twenty years"

"This could cost you your freedom"

"Yet I already feel like I'm in chains"

Her hand slipped into his.

"You have a home, it can't be that bad"

"I survive" Sam's eyes burnt into hers.

"Something we have in common" Galina glanced at the open blinds.

"Then why should we throw away a chance of living?" His eyes shot up to meet hers "the law may be the law, but it doesn't mean that it's right"

Her head rested on her elbow, her lips edging closer to his.

"Are you sure about this Sam?"

"Positive"

"Nicky" Red sighed "your making this harder for yourself"

"Ma.."

"We both know you can't be trusted when it comes to this...poison" she spat "you came to me for help, I'm offering, take it..." The words rolled off her tongue, each sounding harsh but meaning well.

"It's been moved ma"

"Bull. Shit."

"I'm being serious" the blonde protested "no drugs"

"Would you keep your voice down!" The red head wrapped her fingers around her wrist, forcing her into a near by cubical "we don't need the meth heads crawling all over this"

"Electrical is clean" Nicky repeated "the meth heads hearing about this may not be such a bad idea. They're sure to find Luschek's stash and when they do, it's hardly likely they're going to just leave It there, is it?"

"Nicky are you insane?!" Red forcefully pulled their hands apart "the meth heads getting their fix is about as subtle, quiet and peaceful as a prison boxing match. They'll be bunk searches, cavity searches...me and you both know how ruthless Piscatella is. We may not be harbouring drugs but we're not squeaky clean either. One lipstick lid we're out and we both know that with the shu these days, your not assured a return."

"It's gone Red" Nick sighed "what's the problem?"

"The problem!" Red rolled her eyes "the problem is that a bag of meth has gone missing in a prison!"

"He's probably just moved it on...sold it"

"Any sign of it and you come straight to me"

"You know I will"

"Nicky" the red head sighed, glancing to her left and to her right.

"Two strikes and your out, Russians don't play baseball"

Check me out on wattpad- Dynamoheart

Only a short chapter because I have a big scene coming up next and I didn't want to have to split it and leave it on a cliff hanger:-/ see I'm nice like that ;)

All mistakes are mine because I'm a hopeless speller and Good luck for anyone getting results tomorrow (because I am and I'm absolutely sh*ting it) ? ﾟﾘﾹ

Special mention ~ to snapeslvk and her story anything for you because I am totally feeling it at the minute, the storyline is fab and the amount of updates amazes me and only makes me love it even more ? X


	8. Chapter 8

Mine, Sam Healy is mine

Galina Rednikof repeated those 5 words in her mind for days after. They weren't exactly in a relationship and she really wasn't sure if he was truly and only hers, but she didn't care. Red had to tell herself something positive to get through the hours.

The red head hung up her apron and ran her hand through her hair. She had been up since 3am and certainly looked it.

A few screams followed by a CO shouting caused her to pause.

Noise, of course, was far from uncommon at Litchfield but the sheer sound of panic in his voice made her stop and think.

CO's were violent, loud, racist, rough and indulged in the power they had over inmates. Panic didn't come into this.

She steadily began to walk down the empty corridor, staying cautiously near the grey tinted wall. Red turned the corner, coming to a stop when she met a crowd of women.

This wasn't just any crowd. Every woman in the prison was huddled together, watching what ever was happening, unfold in the centre.

Red's instincts came into action, she instantly located her girls before walking through the group of tightly packed prisoners to find her daughter, Nicky.

Before she knew it she had stumbled into the centre.

Daya was standing over officer Stratman and McCullough...with a gun.

Red froze, staring at the barrel.

She jumped when she felt a warm hand hit her shoulder.

"Red"

It was Nicky. Chapman and Vause stood behind her.

"Go" she whispered in a thick Russian accent "get out of here" she ordered.

"And miss this?" Nicky's eyes fell upon Daya "you have to be kidding me"

"Do I look like I'm kidding!"

Nicky's eyes glanced back towards Red.

"Go" she spat "we're all going to get into deep shit for even knowing about this, never mind witnessing it! Go back to your bunks, I will meet you all there as soon as I can. If you hear gun shots, you get under the bed. Do u hear me?"

The Russians orders were followed to a T. She had been at Litchfield long enough to know what she was talking about, part of the reason she was so respected.

She'd never experienced anything like this before, but I suppose there's a first time for everything.

Gloria was nowhere to be seen.

Hearing the soft "do it" chants of the inmates begin, Red quickly reacted by joining Daya right in the centre of the circle.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" She hissed.

The chants stopped, the room now silent.

"We can't go on like this Red"

"This is not the way we handle things" the Russian narrowed her eyes "this is shit. This is a plan that fucks over anyone that even so much as looks at it!"

Still no sign of Gloria.

"We could cut them up and burry them next to the tomatoes..." The red head began.

"Well I..." Frieda began, quickly silenced by Red's hand.

"...but I don't know about you but that didn't seem to work out too well for lolly did it?" The Russian continued.

Daya's eyes moved down to the barrel of the gun, then to the two guards.

"You have a daughter. She needs her mother"

Red's head snapped to her right hand side as the noise levels began to rise.

Sam Healy was pushed into the centre beside the two women. Suddenly the gun was turned on him.

Shit

"No" the Russian spat, quickly moving between the gun and Sam "no" she repeated.

"You may see him differently but that doesn't change the fact that he's one of them, Red" Daya's eyes burnt into Healy.

They had a special relationship, something which was widely understood but still remained unspoken about. It didn't need to be said, and the person that would even think of mentioning it would be one brave son of a bitch.

"You and me both know that he's nothing like those pieces of shit!" Red spat "Healy is the only officer left in this pathetic place that actually gives a shit"

Red narrowed her eyes as Gloria stumbled into the small circle. Too late.

"For the last twenty years all he has tried to do is help the women here without so much as a thanks. There comes a time when this place breaks us and he's always here to help pick up the pieces."

"Give me the gun Daya" Gloria finally spoke, throwing Red a grateful look.

They both had daughters. They had an understanding.

"I can't" the two words left the young girls lips, the tears already apparent in her dark eyes.

The second your perceived as weak...you already are.

Red could feel her mask slowly slipping away. After her little speech about Sam, Daya wasn't the only one who was slowly but surely being seen as weak.

She had to even this out. But she had to get him out of here.

"Red" Daya warned "move"

"If you shoot him what do you thinks going to happen?" Her Russian accent took over, something that tended to get stronger with anger "Caputo would have us talking about our problems to a metal fence before hiring another counsellor. It's all about saving money in this place; and if we, for some strange reason, got lucky and MCC decided that we actually did need a counsellor, we can all count on him being an ex-army psychopath and we all know how much we need another one of those around!"

"She's right Daya"

"Let me deal with him" Red wrapped her fingers tightly round Healy's wrist.

Daya looked to Gloria then back to Red.

"I can get him out of your way" the red head raised an eyebrow.

"Go" Gloria narrowed her eyes after a few seconds.

Daya stood in silence.

Red left as calmly and quickly as possible, dragging Sam behind her.

Not that he was complaining.

Once out of the building she let go of him after she had turned him round to face her.

"You need to go" she whispered "get out of here before you get hurt"

"I can't leave you here"

Red ignored what he was saying, dismissing it with a roll of her eyes "don't go home, go to a relatives house" she ordered "they can find out where you live from records and I wouldn't be surprised if this whole situation goes that far. I'm letting you go Sam and they aren't going to like it"

"I can stay"

"And get killed?!" The Russian grabbed him, pulling him in closer to the wall "This is your chance. Just go Sam..."

"...and don't look back"


End file.
